


La mémoire de nos corps

by LukaZu



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Body memory, But I can live with that, Feelings, First attempt at Newtmas, French side, M/M, Marshmallow style, Not even sorry for the bad tagging, Reunion, Well maybe a little, like a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaZu/pseuds/LukaZu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a suffi d'une simple odeur pour tout chambouler.<br/>Ou comment il est entré dans sa vie sans jamais en être parti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mémoire de nos corps

**Author's Note:**

> Première fic sur Ao3. Première fic avec ce ship. Et apparemment seulement troisième fic française dans ce fandom oO (mais où êtes-vouuuus, compatriotes auteurs ? Régalez-nous avec vos Newtmas, bon sang de bonsoir !)  
> Bref, que de nouveautés, c'est fou !
> 
> Tout ça pour dire que je me suis imprégnée de l'amosphère de "Wait" de M83 pour écrire tout ça, au cas où ça en intéresse quelques uns. (Oui, non, parce que soyons honnêtes, niveau paroles, on a vu plus diversifié.)
> 
> On se retrouve en bas, en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

Une odeur.  
Subtile. Légèrement boisée. Agréablement piquante.  
Une odeur qui prenait le dessus sur toutes les autres.  
Envahissante. Forte. Prépondérante.  
Il la reconnut de suite. Il sut instantanément qu'elle était importante pour lui. Presque vitale.  
Alors même qu'il la sentait pour la première fois.

C'était impossible. Ça n'avait aucun sens.  
Pourtant c'était l'évidence même.  
Cette odeur, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.  
Il pouvait en distinguer chaque nuance, chaque variation, chaque enchevêtrement.  
Comme une mélodie trop souvent écoutée, chaque accord attendu avant même qu'il fuse. 

Elle faisait naître en lui des vagues de nostalgie dont il ignorait l'origine.  
Elle faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Plus fort.  
Elle le faisait délicieusement frissonner.  
Elle lui donnait envie de rire, de pleurer, de hurler. Tout à la fois.

Il inspira discrètement, à plein poumons cette fois.  
Pour tenter d'y comprendre quelque chose. Pour ressentir à nouveau.  
Et il se figea.  
Son ventre se tordit sous une multitude de sensations qui auraient dû lui paraître étrangères.

Son corps se souvenait, lui.  
Il redécouvrait et savourait les fragrances, comme un connaisseur de bons vins.  
Velouté. Équilibré. Viril. Étoffé.  
Son corps goûtait chaque senteur comme si c'était le vin le plus parfait qui soit.  
Et il n'avait aucun mal à le croire.  
A tel point que sa respiration en devint difficile. 

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.  
Il pourrait jurer que, là, au creux de son ventre, venait se loger un sentiment de sécurité. Comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules.  
Un bien-être qu'il n'avait plus goûté depuis... Eh bien...  
Il n'était même pas certain de l'avoir jamais expérimenté.

Il inspira encore, incapable de s'en empêcher. Impatient de ressentir à nouveau.

Et quel délice.  
Il ferma les yeux sous le trop plein d'émotions.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Oublié le monde extérieur. Oublié les autres autour de lui.  
Il n'y avait plus que cette odeur, ces sentiments et _lui_.

L'euphorie l'envahit peu à peu alors qu'il ramenait ses jambes à lui puis y appuyait son menton.

Il fixa le jeune homme, assis de biais, sur sa gauche.  
Il redessina son corps du regard, prudemment, presque avec tendresse.  
Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce dernier sentiment.  
Mais il était là, au creux de sa poitrine. Il s'y était logé après « la fragrance ».  
Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
Ça lui paraissait aller de soi. Instinctif. Connu.  
A sa place.

Il observa attentivement les allers-retours de sa pomme d'Adam.  
Et sentit instantanément un picotement le long de ses doigts.  
Comme s'ils se rappelaient d'une caresse, d'un frôlement.  
Alors il laissa son regard vagabonder ailleurs.  
Pour tester. Pour confirmer quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Ses yeux dessinèrent la courbe de sa nuque, du creux de son cou.  
Mêmes fourmillements.  
Ses dix doigts crépitaient presque à cette vue. Ils demandaient du contact.  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.  
Ses lèvres frémissaient avec insistance, chuchotant leur frustration.

Il déglutit, remua légèrement mais continua son exploration.  
Son regard, intense, se déporta sur son visage, à l'affût du moindre détail.  
Et la vue lui donna envie de sourire. D'un sourire vrai et sincère.  
De ceux qui mettent du baume au cœur sans raison apparente. 

Des grains de beauté se distinguant de manière éparse sur son visage.  
Il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait pu en situer une bonne partie les yeux fermés.  
Des yeux, d'un marron presque ambré, brillant d'une chaleur et d'une vivacité uniques.  
Il était presque certain qu'en y regardant de plus près, il trouverait des éclats foncés près des pupilles.  
Des cheveux d'un brun sombre semblant n'en faire qu'à leur tête.  
Il mettait sa main à couper qu'il connaissait chaque aspérité de son cuir chevelu.

Irrémédiablement, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche.  
Irrémédiablement, son cœur manqua un battement.  
Irrémédiablement, son corps fourmilla à de nombreux endroits.  
Irrémédiablement, sa respiration s'arrêta avant de repartir de plus belle.

Cette chaleur. Ce tourbillon. Ce long frissonnement.  
Il les connaissait par cœur. Il les avait vécu mille fois.  
Il le savait. Il le _sentait_.  
Aussi sûrement qu'il avait deux jambes, deux bras.  
Aussi sûrement qu'il avait besoin d'air pour respirer.

Il dut fermer les yeux un instant, de nouveau bouleversé par ces révélations.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration.  
Se concentra dessus, compta « un, deux, trois » à chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration.  
Il agrippa ses cuisses avec force pour forcer ses mains à ne plus trembler.  
Il se concentra sur sa respiration plus régulière, ralentissant les pulsations à ses tempes.

Il finit par lâcher un soupir, discret, et sut qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux.  
Yeux qui se noyèrent instantanément dans le regard ambré du brun.  
Et bon sang... Jamais noyade ne lui parut si attrayante.  
Cet adjectif ne couvrant pas le centième de ce que ses foutus yeux déclenchaient en lui.

L'autre le sondait minutieusement à son tour.  
Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne baissa pas les yeux.  
Pire : il le souhaitait de toute son âme.  
Il accueillit avec exaltation cette analyse qui aurait dû lui paraître intrusive.  
Qui le faisait frissonner sans aucune gêne, malgré la chaleur.  
Qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur.  
Qui le perdait dans un tumulte aussi silencieux qu'assourdissant.

Son corps lui hurlait de faire quelque chose.  
De combler le besoin vital que son regard déchaînait en lui.  
Le besoin vital de contact. De proximité. _D'intimité_.  
De cette intimité qui vous nouait les tripes.  
De cette intimité qui vous faisait vous sentir libre.  
De cette intimité qui vous faisait vous sentir _vivant_.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.  
Tout ce qui importait en cet instant était leurs regards liés.  
Il entendait des voix autour mais ne les comprenait pas. Il s'en foutait.  
Il sut que son trouble était partagé.  
Il sut qu'ils vivaient la même chose étrange.

Et ça eut pour effet d'accroître considérablement son vertige.  
Un vertige doux, délicieux, tendre.  
Un vertige familier qui parcourait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.  
Un vertige qui lui donnait envie de se presser contre l'autre, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Un vertige qui eut raison de lui. 

Il prit peur.  
Il brisa le contact et fut instantanément submergé par un manque cruel.  
Il se releva avec difficulté, tout son corps encore engourdi par le bien-être.  
Il s'écarta vivement de l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui venait de chambouler sa vie.

A nouveau. 

Aucune doute n'était possible.  
Il connaissait cet inconnu. Par cœur. Avec son cœur. Avec son corps.  
De manière exaltante.  
De manière vibrante.  
De manière ardente.

Ça lui contractait douloureusement le ventre.  
Ça lui filait la chair de poule.  
Ça lui donnait envie de retourner s'asseoir auprès de lui.  
Ça le terrorisait autant que ça le rendait heureux.  
Alors il continua d'avancer vers la porte Sud. Vers la forêt. Faisant fi des questions qu'on lui adressa.

Incapable de penser avec cohérence.  
Comme s'il commençait à manquer d'air.  
Comme si le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

Il souffla un grand coup.  
Un pas après l'autre. Voilà. Un autre. Un autre.  
Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer.  
Ne pas trembler. Souffler encore.  
Dévier sur la droite. A couvert des arbres.  
Voilà.

Mais une main attrapa son poignet.  
Délicatement. Sans pression. Pour montrer que tout allait bien.  
Presque suppliante.  
Un simple contact et il sut avec une certitude effrayante qui l'avait rattrapé.  
Il se retourna vivement.  
Et se retrouva face au brun, le souffle coupé.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à le regarder dans son entièreté.  
Trop occupé à détailler, à chercher, à comprendre.  
Mais cette vue... Bon dieu, cette vue...  
Elle le laissa pantois.

Le brun était d'une beauté époustouflante.  
Pas de celles qui font l'unanimité.  
Pas de celles qui attisent convoitises et jalousies.  
Non.  
De celles qui l'affolaient, lui.  
De celles qui le faisaient fondre.  
De celles qui l'ébranlaient jusque dans ses tréfonds.  
De celles qui faisaient battre son cœur et son corps à l'unisson.

Il le fixa en silence.  
L'autre en fit de même, son regard exprimant le même trouble que le sien.  
La tension était palpable entre eux.  
Enivrante. Étourdissante. Divine.

Ses doigts voulaient apaiser le froncement de ses sourcils.  
Ils voulaient détendre sa mâchoire contractée.  
Ses lèvres voulaient murmurer des mots calmes à son oreille.  
Ses jambes voulaient s'avancer. Ses bras voulaient l'envelopper et ne plus le lâcher.  
Et ça lui paraissait normal, bordel.  
Naturel. 

Une tempête d'émotions faisait rage en eux et les balayait de toute ses forces.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Celle du brun aussi.  
Il eut l'impression de pouvoir lire mille et une choses dans son regard perdu.  
Il n'osa pas parler, ne trouvant pas les mots.  
Contrairement au brun.

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ? »  
Un souffle, un murmure tendu et impatient.  
Une voix tremblante et fébrile.  
Un timbre grave qui ronronna harmonieusement à ses oreilles.

Cette question ne l'étonna même pas.  
Le brun fonctionnait comme ça. Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins.  
Il le _savait_.

Cette question balaya tout doute qui aurait pu subsister.  
Il avait vécu la même chose que lui.  
Cette connexion insensée était réelle. Il n'avait rien imaginé.

A cette pensée, une chaleur brutale et un soulagement inattendu l'envahirent, le faisant chanceler légèrement.

La main du brun, toujours agrippée à son poignet, raffermit sa prise.  
Son autre main se plaça sur son épaule droite, l'aidant à se maintenir.  
Et ces deux seuls contacts le firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds.  
Comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie sans même le savoir.

Les yeux ambrés s'ancrèrent dans les siens, suppliant. _Apeurés_.  
Et son cœur se serra. Douloureusement.  
Il déglutit.  
Et l'instinct prit le dessus.

Il leva sa main libre vers lui, ses doigts allant caresser la peau de son cou.  
Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.  
L'autre ferma les yeux en soupirant.  
Comme si ce contact l'apaisait.  
Comme si ce contact mettait fin à son supplice.  
Et c'était le cas.  
Il le savait.  
Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Il sentait combien toucher cette peau lui était vital.  
Il sentait qu'il retrouvait une intimité perdue depuis trop longtemps.  
Il sentait le soulagement le parcourir, fébrilement.

Alors, il approfondit la caresse, le courage gonflant sa poitrine.  
Il appuya sa paume, tremblant. Tremblant de sentir le brun trembler lui aussi.  
Une chaleur exquise remonta le long de son bras, tendant ses muscles.  
Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement vers sa nuque, l'obligeant à s'avancer d'un pas.  
Ses yeux hypnotisés par son propre mouvement.

Il entra dans l'espace personnel de celui qui n'était encore personne pour lui il y a peu.  
Et qui maintenant représentait tout et bien plus. 

Il soupira d'aise, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cuir chevelu.  
Il redécouvrit la sensation, sentant le bien-être l'envahir.  
Parce qu'il avait répété ce geste des centaines de fois.

Et il en voulait plus. Bien plus.  
Le brun rouvrit les yeux et il sut que lui aussi en voulait plus.

Naturellement, ils comblèrent la distance entre eux.  
L'une des mains du brun s'entrelaça à la sienne.  
L'autre se perdit sur sa joue, tendrement.  
Ils pressèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, yeux dans les yeux.  
Sans que ça ne les gêne.  
Parce que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

Enfin, il s'autorisa à sourire.  
De ce sourire qui met du baume au cœur.  
Parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de le retrouver, quel qu'il soit.  
Et le sourire qu'il reçut en retour était la plus belle chose au monde.  
Au point de lui nouer la gorge sous l'émotion.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Rire qui fut rapidement suivi par celui du brun.  
Et il n'eut besoin de rien de plus.  
Il comprit. Il le comprit lui. Lui le comprit aussi.  
Nul besoin d'expliquer. Nul besoin de parler.  
C'était insensé. C'était n'importe quoi. Ça n'était pas logique.  
Mais c'était. Tout simplement.

 _Il_ était de retour.  
Auprès de lui.  
Cette évidence grondait dans sa poitrine.  
Et il se sentait vivant comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« T'es revenu. »  
Un constat simple, auquel le brun acquiesça, tout aussi simplement.  
Mais ces actes ordinaires vibraient de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
De l'amour qui parcourait leurs veines sans qu'ils n'y comprennent grand-chose.  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était là.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait. 

Ils étaient « chez eux ».

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà.  
> J'epère que ça vous aura plu (si non, merci d'avoir lu tout de même) et j'espère aussi que le trop plein d'émotions ne vous aura pas asséché le cerveau haha  
> (Reveneeez *sbaf*)
> 
> Bref, à bientôt peut-être ? Les idées ne manquent pas mais l'inspiration est mon seul maître. *fait une courbette et se volatilise*


End file.
